A Dance Between Black and Red
by Astoria Queen
Summary: "E agora a realidade o acertava com balaços de ferro na nuca. Era ela por quem sua esposa o trocara."


Querido,

Quando eu deixei de me importar? Talvez quando eu finalmente percebi que te amar não era o suficiente.

Eu me lembro dos sorrisos, das nossas mãos timidamente entrelaçadas enquanto passávamos pelas ruas, dos nossos corpos unidos... Eu me lembro de não conseguir dormir sem ao menos ter sua mão sobre o meu ombro, eu precisava de qualquer toque para te sentir ali e me sentir segura e amada.

Hoje, eu fujo dos seus toques como se suas mãos tivessem virado brasa. Como se o seu corpo fosse algo repulsivo, do qual eu preciso me afastar.

Eu deixei de me importar quando suas palavras me irritavam, seus gestos, suas expressões. Quando eu fingia ter mais trabalho do que o normal, apenas para não voltar para casa e te ver acordado.

Entenda, eu nunca deixei de te amar. Nunca deixei de te achar engraçado quando tudo ia bem. Nesses momentos, eu acreditava que iriamos salvar nosso casamento, que tudo ia voltar ao normal.

Apenas para uma semana depois, eu querer explodir na sua presença.

Meu amor não foi o suficiente.

Eu parei de me importar quando começou a doer te amar, mas não gostar mais de você.

Talvez isso te confunda. Como eu posso te amar, se não gosto de quem você se tornou?

Eu amo sua essência. Amo nossas lembranças. Amo a pessoa por quem eu já fui apaixonada.

Entretanto, estar com você não me faz feliz. Eu me sinto vazia, como algo oco que deveria ser preenchido por algo e não foi. Eu sinto meu coração se quebrando como se feito de vidro. A cada dia uma nova rachadura, uma nova parte que se solta.

Eu não procurei por nada. Eu achei que viveria assim pelo resto dos meus dias, por ser covarde demais para acabar com tudo.

Foi aquele olhar que me salvou. Eu estava me afogando e foi como um puxão me tirando daad águas. Aquele olhar me fez perceber que eu merecia mais.

Ela me salvou quando o que eu mais queria era desaparecer.

Foi quando eu me permiti beijar aqueles lábios de cor vermelho intenso, que me senti livre pela primeira vez em anos.

Eu não espero que você entenda. Eu sei que você vai me odiar assim que essa carta chegar ao fim. Se é que já não está odiando agora. Mas, eu sei que você também era infeliz e, assim como eu, era um covarde.

A única coisa que ela não mudou em mim foi ser covarde. E agora, escrevendo essa carta enquanto você dorme no quarto ao lado, me deixa com náuseas.

Eu queria te acordar e dizer tudo isso pessoalmente, mas nos levaria a um looping infinito de desculpas e promessas. Nós sabemos que nossas promessas não duram.

Quando você chegar ao fim, eu já vou ter partido há algum tempo.

A casa vai estar vazia, assim como eu estava antes. Talvez, dessa forma você entenda.

Com todo o amor que eu já possui um dia,

Hermione.

* * *

A carta caiu das mãos pesadas de Rony, não sem antes aperta-lá com o máximo de força possível. Como se esmagar um pedaço de papel fosse fazer sua ira desaparecer.

Tudo o machucava, pois ele sabia que a tinha perdido, mas achava que ela jamais o deixaria.

Ele deveria ter imaginado quando viu o colar. A cobra negra se entrelaçando em uma mão delicada.

Ela jamais usaria algo assim.

\- Foi um presente.

Ele não questionou.

Agora sua mente trabalhava furiosamente.

O café.

Ele a viu saindo de um café, sua linda esposa. Ela estava com pressa e ele não a conseguiria alcançar. Então, segundos depois outra mulher saiu. Os cabelos negros balançando sob a brisa, encontrando o rosto pálido. As mãos vestindo as luvas para depois se abrigarem nos bolsos do casaco também negro. Tudo nela ela negro. Ele a odiava.

Ele achou uma coincidência enorme. Pois sua esposa também a odiava.

E agora a realidade o acertava com balaços de ferro na nuca.

Era ela por quem sua esposa o trocara.

\- Pansy.

O nome parecia sujo nos seus lábios e ele cuspiu na carta jogada aos seus pés.

Uma sonserina, um demônio. Como ela se atreveu?

Ele não percebeu quando seu corpo começou a tremer, apenas constatou o fato quando já estava ficando insuportável.

Ele agarrou o maldito globo de neve, que outrora fora lembrança de uma feliz viagem, de cima da penteadeira onde achara a carta e o despedaçou em milhões de pedaços sob a cama com quem dividira anos de sua vida.

Ele faria o mesmo com Pansy Parkinson, por se atrever a sequer olhar sua esposa, quanto mais a tirar dele.

E não por ser uma mulher, mas por representar tudo que ele tinha nojo. Os anos de escola vieram como um turbilhão. Toda a arrogância, os olhares, os risos malvados...

Então, ela preferia aquilo? Ela preferia o negro?

Talvez não conhecesse mais sua mulher.

Ela o chamara de covarde.

Um sorriso brotou de seus lábios e logo virou uma gargalhada histérica.

Ela veria quem era covarde.


End file.
